Birthday surprises
by Eimme
Summary: Lily’s birthday is today. James is avoiding her. Why? See what Lily does to find out what James got her. OneShot!


**Hey guys. I'm back but this time with a one-shot. I got this idea coming back from school the other because my birthday is coming soon and everyone is making me a surprise. And I want to know so badly so I do everything to see if it works but it bever does. So enjoy this!**

**Summary: Lily's birthday is coming and James is making a surprise and finds excuses not to see her. See what Lily does to find out and what James gave her.**

**Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing I belong. Not any character you recognize.

* * *

**"James... Please tell me what it is..." Lily whined.

For the past couple of weeks, Lily had begged, and begged and begged again for James to tell her what was her surprise. Her birthday was finally today and James still didn't want to tell her or give it to her. She had tried everything to make him tell her what it was: from using her wits to using her cute little eyes. Conclusion: nothing worked. James never gave in! Lily was getting annoyed by this game.

"Lily I told you. No! Can't you accept that? You'll find out all the answers to your questions when the time comes." James replied. He thought Lily was really cute when she used her cute little eyes to make him tell her. But this time no: he had to resist!

"Fine! I don't like you anymore!" Lily joked. She and James had been going out for about four months now, if a secret was kept away from her, she had to know! "Can we at least do something now?" She asked. James was always busy lately. Either with his friends the Marauders, Quidditch practice (he was the captain) or homework. Lily rarely had time to see him.

"Sorry Lils. Quidditch practice. You know how much we want to win against Slytherin this year." James said. Lily was upset but she understood; Quidditch was James's passion and he was captain so he really wanted his team to win. Plus, it would be nice if he led his team to victory before he left Hogwarts.

"Fine... I guess I'll leave you to it. If you change your mind I'll be in the Heads' room. Probably doing homework... Or relaxing... Alone..." She saidlooking down, trying to make him feel guilty.

"Lily..." James said, raising her head so she would face him. "Look, I told you. I have a Quidditch practice that I can't miss. Plus you know that I have a surprise for you at your birthday. I have to work on that too."

"I know... It's just it's annoying after a while that we can't see each other. Mostly because it's my birthday..."

James just looked at her and kissed her. "I swear we'll do something after Quidditch! Happy birthday again!" he said leaving her alone.

Lily sighted andleft the corridor they were onto go to the Head's room. She could get advance on homework... After all, better early than sorry. Or see her friends... Or...

"Maybe I could sneak on him to see what he's up to..." she said with a knowing smile on her face, her emerald green eyes shinning from delight. That's what she would do. James always left his invisibility cloak in his room, under his bed.

She went to his room and looked under the bed. There was a piece a parchment, probably the Marauder's Map. That could be helpful too! She had always been against using such a thing for their own pleasure but this was a special case. A mystery birthday gift! she needed to know what was going on. Then she saw lots of packages of Pumpkin Pastries, Chocolate Frogs (her favorite), Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean (for Merlin beard, she hated kissing James after he ate one of the disgusting flavors in it, bah!). And then, she finally saw what she was looking for: the invisibility cloak! She snatched it with a hand and used her second hand to grad the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Nonsense. It's just a bit of curiosity. Nothing wrong. Who thought of that anyways? The lines on the Marauder's map appeared and she she looked for James. At least he really was at the Quidditch stadium.

She placed the cloak on herself andshe vanished, leaving no one in James' room.She left the Head's room and ran to the Quidditch stadium. James was there with everyone.

"Ok! So as you all know, there's a big upcoming match and we need to get better. So tonigth, we practice, well you guys, I have todo something else. Also to report a future meeting, the next one will be tomorrow at seven o'clock so don't be late. And tomorrow, we practice, hard and everyone! Tonight I can't so if you guys listen to Marlene, she's co-captain when Sirius and I are not there. See you all tomorrow!" James said and left the stadium. Lily followed him until he stopped at the castle entrance. Lily froze in her position: he had spotted her!

"Oh no!" she whined. But James was simply listening to Sirius shouting at him.

"Hey mate! Wait up. Can I come with you? I need help with Charm's" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, I don't have time for this... Okay! If I have to..." James said and they entered the castle. Lily wondered what they would do in Charms; they didn't have homework in that class today. What was Jamesgoing todo with Sirius in Charms when he said he would come see her right after. and mostly because James wasn't really good in Charms. she was the expert there. Why on Earth would Sirius ask James's help instead of hers? Well she wasn't supposed to know after all that he hadn't been to the practice. Right?

She followed them everywhere in the castle, not even remembering she had the marauder's Map with her to see what was going on everwhere else.Lily was starting to wonder if she did a gooddecision infollowing James. It was a surprise; you're not supposed to ruin a surprise.

She stillfollowed him even though she was having second thoughts on what she was doing. James went in the Charm's classroom and took out an envelope. He placed a spell in the envelope, placed something insideand addressed it to Lily.

"Sirius, go to the Owlery** (A/N Is that what it is?)** and send this to Lily." James ordered. Sirius nodded and left.

"If an owlis going to come giveme this letter, and I'm not there, James would find outI followed him andwas sneaking on him and he would get mad.Oh Merlin's beard!" Lily thought. She started running out of the Charm's classroom into the Head's room. Sirius had left a couple of minutes before she had, plus the Owlery was closer.

Finally, the Head's room! She stripped off the invisibility cloak and closed the Marauder's Map. She entered the room head down and...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted inside. Lily was stunned. She hadn't imagined this at all. Not tonight anyways. All her friends were there: Marlene, Emmeline, Sirius, peter, Remus, Amos, Bertha and many more.

"Why are you all here?" She asked, still stunned by everyone's presence.

"I knew you would try to sneak on me so I decided to pay it back to you." James replied from behind Lily. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I knew something was weird!" She said in his ear. "It was almost too easy. Leaving your door open, with your stuffwhere it always is. As if i wouldn't go there.Then you turning around while Sirius was coming. I thought you had spotted me there..."

"Well you're absolutely right. I knew you would do that. Now let's party. There's everything for a fine party here!" James exclaimed, pushing Lily slightly on the back so she would go in. Everyone had fun: dancing, butterbeers, sweets and much more things. The party went just well and before midnight everyone was gone. James adn lily cuddled in front of the fire.

"How did you know I would do that?" Lily asked James, looking in his hazel eyes.

"Let's just say I know you and if I'd say I had something else to do on your birthday you'd be wondering if it was true or not." James replied looking in her emerald eyes, smiling.

"Well thanks for what you did. It was very thoughtful... So now can I know what you got for me?" Lily asked making her cute eyes. "Pretty please?" And batting her eyelashes. James sighed and laughed. She never gave up.

"I think you'll get it tomorrow, in an envelope.." he said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lily inquired.

"You!" James said and kissed her to make her shut up. And it worked.

* * *

The next morning, a envelope with the words "To my sweet Lily, the flower of my life"was placedon Lily's desk. And for once, she had no intention of looking what it was right away because she was sleeping on the couch, in James arms...

* * *

**Ok, maybe I'll do a second chapter to let you know what she got. LoL! it would be so cruel if I didn't. But first, I'll let you use you're imagination. Oh and don't think of the last bit in a wrong way. Nothing happened. They just fell asleep. So review and tell me what you thought of it!**

**Eimme**


End file.
